


The One Who Lost Himself

by Shanoodle



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Violence, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giegue asks Ninten to join them on their Mothership. And he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Lost Himself

Giegue’s attack was inexplicable.

Instantly, pain washed over the chosen three. They clenched their teeth, legs wobbling and threatening to give out. But nobody collapsed. No, not now. They didn’t come this far together just to lose.

 _But is this the right thing?_  Ninten thought.

He looked up at Giegue. Their sight fell upon the boy, but he dared not look into their eyes. A PK Beam from Ana struck the capsule they floated in, but it didn’t even burn the glass.

 _You know as well as I that the Earth People are not worth saving,_  the memory of their telepathic voice rang in his mind.   _Consider how viciously they attack each other even as we do now. Even if you could stop me, this species will eventually destroy themselves._

And Giegue was right.

“Ninten!” The alien transmitted. “I am willing to let you, and only you, live. Board the Mothership with me.”

Ninten glanced at his friends. Ana stared at him, mouthing the word “no” over and over. Lloyd shook his head.

Why was Giegue singling him out? Why did he come here? Why did he leave home? Why did he even go on this stupid mission? Why did everything fall upon him? Ninten’s mind was a jumbled mess of “whys” that had no answers. And for the moment, he had no answer for Giegue.

_Ana ‘n Lloyd probably think I’m an idiot. Well, what about them? We’re all in over our heads. None of us can save a damn thing even if we could win this fight._

Ninten faced Giegue. The alien uttered a growl, and this time, their eyes met one another. “If you refuse to answer, then you can die here with your friends and the rest of the hideous Earth People.”

_Even if you could stop me, this species will eventually destroy themselves._

“Wait!” Ninten screamed as loud as his voice would let him. Everyone, even Giegue, stood motionless and watched the boy. Eyes from all sides. He scratched at himself.

“I …”

“Ninten, don’t you dare,” Ana said. “We’re friends, remember? We’ve sacrificed so much! For God’s sake, a man died for us!

"Think about this,” Lloyd added. “This could wind up killing all your friends and family. You can’t just let that happen!”

Ninten clenched his head and fell to his knees. They hated him. Everyone did. Giegue was right. Giegue was right. Giegue… .

He took a breath and pulled himself back up. “I’ll come with you,” he muttered.

Nobody made a move or said anything. And then… .

“You traitor!”

He turned and saw Ana charging toward him, fists clenched and engulfed in fire. She didn’t get far – one swipe of Giegue’s arm, and she collapsed like a doll in front of Ninten.

“Ana!” Lloyd shouted, dashing up to her.

Groaning, Ana raised her head and looked at Ninten. Her eyes shined with tears.

“You know I am right,” Giegue thought to Ninten. “Even these so-called 'friends’ would sooner kill you than accept the truth.”

Ana’s head inched its way back to the ground. Lloyd dug around in his backpack, chewing at his lip all the while.

An itch developed inside Ninten’s mind and quickly encompassed it.

“I want you to kill them,” Giegue transmitted. “And once you finish, we can leave this decadent rock together.”

Ninten’s legs moved forward by themselves, taking him toward Ana and Lloyd. Once the child reached them, he raised his baseball bat. Lloyd glanced up at his former friend and reached a hand toward the gun poking out of his bag.

And Ninten swung.

A crack sounded as metal smashed against bone. Lloyd fell instantly. Blood flowed from a wound in his head.

Ninten spun toward Ana. Water lined his eyes, but despite that, they looked as though something had drained all the life out of them. Once more, he raised his bat. Drops of blood stained it.

_Would you like to dance?_

His hands shook.

_You call that dancing? C’mon, lemme show you how it’s done._

The bat started sliding out of them.

_Ninten, do you–_

Energy rushed past him, striking Ana. She spasmed once, then remained still.

“I …” Ninten started.

“Do not worry,” Giegue responded. “You have suffered much. But it is over now.”

The child stared at Giegue, mouth moving but saying nothing.

“You must be so exhausted. Until I finish here, you may recuperate aboard my ship. I have a room set up for you. It is the least I can do for family.”

A light brighter than the stars swallowed Ninten, and in the next moment, the planet he once called home disappeared from sight.


End file.
